Runt of the litter
by heycat9
Summary: When Japan comes across a small injured kitten what happens when he brings it home to help it ( This may end up being a set of drabbles based around Japan and his cat)


**This is just a small, cute one-shot idea I had at 10:30 at night when reading Nekotalia stuff, so its most likely really bad...oh well**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Japanneko (Tama) or Japan**

* * *

The little black and white kitten ran in the rain as fast as it was losing energy fast. Finally he couldn't go on anymore. He collapsed in an alleyway by some trash cans. Thinking it was the end he closed his eyes and thought about what got him here

* * *

His earliest memory he could remember was the sight of his mother and siblings leaving. He tried to go after them but he wasn't that fast. He was still only a small kitten after all, but he was smaller and weaker then his siblings. Soon lost them. He wondered the streets for days feeding of scraps from trash cans and what ever he could find. he was attacked by dogs several times but manged to get away most of the time.

Well...most being the key word. One day he was just trying to get some food when three dogs came up behind him. he tried to run but they were so fast. They bit him, and scratched him until he could finally get away. He ran like never before and soon it started to rain but he still kept running.

* * *

That where we come back to the present situation. He was ready for death to take him when suddenly he was picked up. That was all he could make out before passing out.

* * *

Japan groaned as the sky turned gray and it started raining. His meeting had run later then expected so he didn't bring his umbrella. He just ran as fast as he could until he saw something. He turned his head to see something fall in an alleyway. Curious, he made his way twored it. Japan then saw it was a small black and white cat. He blinked and knelled down. On closer inspection he noticed a lot of blood coming from it. He picked up the kitten wanting to help it and took it home.

The cat was much smaller then any normal cat and definitely the smallest cat Japan had ever seen. 'Must be a runt' he thought. He then thought of his own family situation. He then sighed 'Me and this little guy have a lot in common..'

* * *

When the kitten woke up he found himself on a blanket in some house. He looked around but when he tried to get up he felt pain. Soon there were some footsteps outside and a human came in carrying bandages and other things. The human blinked when it saw he was awake. The human knelled down and started carefully cleaning and wrapping his wounds. "Don't worry little guy..." the human said "I'll take care of you. Runts like us have to stick together."

After the human was done it left again but soon it came back with a bowl in its hands. The little kitten looked up at it wondering what it was. The human placed it front of him and just sat there watching him. The contents of the bowl was some sort of meat. The small kitten wasn't sure if he should eat it but he was so hungry he didn't care. He took a few bites and found out it was amazingly delicious! He kept eating it happily. The human laughed "It seems you really like tuna." it said.

After the kitten was done eating he felt incredibly sleepy. He curled up on the blanket trying to fall asleep. Before he feel asleep he felt the human pet him and fold the blanket over him. The small kitten fell asleep finally as the human left.

* * *

Japan woke up as a loud bit of thunder crashed. The storm had gotten much worse then before. He could never sleep on these kind of nights. He sighed as he sat up in bed. Soon he heard something come into the room. He turned his head to see something scurry under his blanket and he felt something furry by his leg. He lifted the blanket to see the kitten cuddling up by his leg. He blinked and after a second he hugged the cat. "Your pretty cute!...Oh but you still need a name." The kitten looked up at him as Japan thought. "Hmm how about...Tama!" The small kitten rubbed against him and purred. Japan smiled "Glad you like it." He laid down with the purring cat in his arms. They both fell asleep as the storm calmed.

* * *

**Uh yeah so this might take awhile to upload since im writing this as my internet is down **

**But i thought this is really cute**

**Read & Review**


End file.
